Chloe & the Volturi 3: Step In The Right Direction
by shadowglove
Summary: Sequel to Seeds Sown. When Chloe Sees Edward coming to Volterra to escape his bloodlust concerning Bella, she meets him at the Volturi Palace gates with two bottles of bear blood, and with a proposition. This conversation may just decide everyones future.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Smallville/Twilight.**

Oneshot Sequel to "Seeds Sown"

Written for my Paranoram25 150 Prompt Table. Prompt of the Day #106: Telepathy.

* * *

Ever since it'd been decided that Alec should be Ascended to one of the Volturi Three, to sit upon the throne that Marcus had once sat upon, Chloe hadn't hardly seen him. She could understand the circumstances, considering that now he had to undergo training with both Aro and Caius and pass certain tests, and she wished him all the best.

But she _missed_ him.

Even if he _did_ enjoy to annoy her.

The heart wasn't the smartest of things, and for some reason, her unbeating heart wanted _him_. It always had, and she was beginning to fear that it always _would_.

She feared because Alec didn't see her as anything other than the 'spoiled brat and/or princess'.

_And_ that meant she really wasn't on his radar.

_AND_ one of the requirements to _Ascend_ was to be mated.

Which meant that even though it would take a couple of years for the training to be over and for Alec to Ascend, he'd need to have married and mated by then.

Which meant that in a very few years time Chloe was going to have to watch him be with someone _else_…and for vampires, who had eternity in their hands, a couple of years was like a couple of days to humans.

This was why, when Chloe had Seen what was to happen today, she'd been excited, glad for the distraction. She knew that the eyes of all those in the hall who'd seen her had been on her, curious as to why she was skipping and humming to herself as she hurried outside on the rare, cloudy day, but they were used to her being eccentric.

The blonde was resting against one of the stone gargoyles, writing what she'd Seen in her journal, when she'd sensed him, and looked up, smiling. _Hello._

Edward Cullen stood by the gates of the Volturi Palace, looking pale and haggard, eyes black and tortured.

She reached into her bag and pulled out a wine bottle. _Saw you'd need this._

He hesitated.

She snorted, the only audible sound she'd made. _It's __**bear**__ blood, silly. I wouldn't offer anything other than animal blood to a __**vegetarian**__._

Edward gave her a little, grateful smile before taking the bottle, pulling off the cover, and taking long, _hungry_ gulps as he fluidly sat down next to her, back against the gargoyle.

They didn't talk, Chloe going back to writing what she'd Seen, and Edward drinking the bear blood concealed in the wine bottle. They sat companionably side by side, both consumed with their own activities, Chloe only putting down her pen and reaching into her bag to pull out the extra bottle she'd had up in there. Without really looking at Edward she passed him the next one, having Seen that the first wouldn't have been enough, and then continued writing.

Finally, when he'd finished that one as well, Chloe put away the things and turned to look at him. His eyes were gold once more, and he didn't seem so tired.

_And he doesn't look so much like __**shit**__ anymore_

Edward, obviously, having read that thought, snorted. "I don't know whether to take that as a compliment or not."

_So, you met her. _Chloe leaned her head against the stone gargoyle's paw as she thought that, knowing she didn't need to _talk_ to Edward to have a conversation with him. _You lasted longer than I thought you would. __**And**__ you didn't kill her._

Edward nodded with a sigh, leaning his head back against the gargoyle's _other_ paw. "From the moment she walked into that classroom I just wanted to _rip her to shreds_. I—I've never felt more animalistic in my _life_. I wanted to break her neck apart and drink the blood as it gushed out."

Chloe, though usually preferring to drink blood already bottled, _had_ drunk from the source before, using the method Edward had described. _It's rather…__**messy**__…that way._

He nodded his agreement.

_And anyway, if you wanted to keep your anonymity that wouldn't have been the best way to go about it._

He chuckled in dark amusement. "I guess you would be right."

She nodded in agreement. _What else?_

Edward sighed, closing his eyes. "You already Saw this."

_Doesn't mean you don't need to get it off of your chest_.

He paused, peeking open and eye and looking at her oddly before nodding, closing his eyes once more. "Well, I tried to keep my distance, tried to change my classes that had her in them, but I couldn't. I---I was at her house the other night, in her room as she slept unawares, just about to give in and just _kill_ her. _Anything_ to stop the torture I was going through."

_Then what_? Chloe asked, turning to look at his face as he spoke.

"I remembered what you'd told me." He turned to look at her. "You said that when it was too hard, when I wanted to rip her to pieces, to remember that I was welcome in Volterra."

She nodded with a smile. _You are, as are your coven, if they should wish to come as well_.

Edward paused. "Alice told me that in one of the possible futures, I'm married to that human girl."

_She's right_. Chloe admitted.

"Then why shouldn't I---?"

And Chloe let him see it.

She thought of the problems with Victoria, she thought of the wolf pack, she thought of Bella kissing Jacob and telling him she loved him, even though she would choose Edward. She thought of them coming up against the Volturi as Edward tried to kill himself, thought of Edward's marriage to Bella, of the hybrid daughter with the horrible name, of the imprinting, and of the first few peaceful years.

And then she thought of the humans finding out about their existence, thought about them turning on the vampires and the wolves, no matter if they were guardians or vegetarians. She thought about all the deaths she's seen, of how, divided, they _fell_. She thought of the horrible deaths of the Volturi---at least the ones she'd seen, and of the wolf pack.

And then…_then_ she allowed herself to show him how she'd seen his family die. Not only the Cullens, but his wife, and the hybrid daughter. How they were torn apart, piece by piece.

When she was done showing him the future as she'd seen it, Edward was shaking eyes wide.

"How can you _stand_ to see that?" He asked, voice ragged.

_I have to. I've been seeing such things since I was a kid._ She replied truthfully. _So you see. __**That**__ was why I had to go to Forks. You could never be with that human, because it would destroy us all._

Edward was still shaking from the violence and the gore in the images that'd invaded and occupied his mind. "What—what can I do to make sure that _never_ happens?"

Chloe reached for him and placed her hand on his shoulder, crimson eyes looking into golden ones. "Help me, Edward Cullen."

He seemed taken aback by the intensity in her eyes and the words she spoke. "How?"

"We need to unite both vegetarians and non vegetarians, _and_ the skinwalkers." Chloe told him. "Only with a united front can we stand up against the humans when the uprising comes, and it _will_ come_."_

"I don't kill humans." Edward told her seriously.

"It isn't a matter of _killing_, Cullen." Chloe narrowed her eyes. "It's a matter of _defending ourselves_, of making sure that we survive. I don't know about you, but I _love_ living this life here. I _love_ being able to step out into the sunlight, and see all those I love alive and well."

Edward was silent, eyes never leaving her face.

"I will do _anything_ to make sure that those I love live, and your sister Alice has told me that she's able and willing to make the sacrifices needed as well." Chloe pulled her hand from its place on Edward's shoulder and brought it to her lap. "We need to put past prejudices behind us and forge forwards towards a _new_ civilization."

Edward tilted his head slightly. "You wish an alliance with the _skinwalkers_? With the _wolf_ skinwalkers? Caius detests the wolves."

"Caius will only be _one of three_ in this Council." Chloe responded, sitting up straight. "It has been decided that Alec will Ascend to the throne that Marcus once had, and I See him and Aro siding with me when I, alongside Jacob Black, wish to solidify an alliance between us and his pack."

"And that---that will change what you showed me?" The vegetarian hesitated.

"It would be a step in the right direction." Chloe replied. "It will take all of us working hard together, but we _can_ change what I showed you---what I see every time I close my eyes. We _can._"

Golden eyes observed her in determined silence.

"I'm willing to do all that must be done, sacrifice all, for those I love and depend on me. So is your sister." The blonde whispered, outstretching her hand imploringly to Edward. "Are _you_?"

He looked at her, hesitating, before taking in a deep, unnecessary breath, and nodding, taking her hand in his. "Yes, I am."

Chloe smiled in relief, hanging her hand as the future shifted before her eyes, Bella Swan erasing herself from all of Chloe's visions.

Smiling in relief, the blonde looked up at her new ally. "We might---we might just have a _chance_."

Finally, the future was starting to look brighter.

* * *

**Review?**


End file.
